La Princesa que no queria a un Principe
by Bat Dragon
Summary: La historia de una princesa que se negó a seguir las tradiciones de su reino, enamorándose de alguien que nunca sería aprobado, pero por su amor, serían capaces de todo


**La Princesa que no quería a un Príncipe**

En una tierra lejana, un reino del que muy pocos han escuchado, vivía un rey y una reina, los cuales gobernaban con justicia y benevolencia, su reino era próspero y muy querido por muchos, así como también su amada hija era muy apreciada por todos en el reino, una joven princesa de cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca y ojos azul oscuro, esta joven princesa respondía al nombre de Emily.

La joven Emily vivió una infancia rodeada de lujos y comodidades, pero si bien su padre siempre la consentía, su madre le enseño a ser gentil con todos en el reino, pues siempre le decía que su vida privilegiada era solo un feliz accidente, ya que así como nació en la realeza, también pudo haber nacido en la pobreza.

Por ese motivo y más, la princesa Emily no tenía problema alguno en relacionarse con los miembros de la servidumbre, pero si con alguien tenía una relación más cercana era con la humilde lavandera del castillo, una joven de 12 años, que venía de las tierras orientales llamada Shen, a quien Emily veía como su mejor amiga y consejera.

La amistad entre ellas era algo muy grande y especial, más cuando Emily cumplió los 13 años y Shen ya tenía 17 comenzó a verla de manera diferente, era cierto que quería mucho a Shen y que la admiraba por todo lo que hacía por ella, por sus padres y por todos en el palacio, pero ese cariño comenzaba a cambiar en algo más, algo que no supo cómo llamar.

Emily comenzó a ver con otros ojos a Shen, siempre la considero bonita, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era realmente y Shen siempre se aseguraba de ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, sin importar nada, más siendo una joven adolescente, Emily se mostraba muy confundida y cuando se lo comunicó a su madre, esta simplemente le dijo que evitara hablar de eso nuevamente, que solo estaba pasando por una etapa y que pronto todo pasaría.

Más el tiempo siguió su curso y ese sentimiento no desapareció, incluso aumento y cuando Emily finalmente tuvo la edad suficiente para saber qué era lo que sentía, un gran miedo la invadió, como princesa tenía una responsabilidad con el reino, con los ciudadanos y con sus padres, pero…su corazón sabía lo que quería y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Un día, mientras Shen se encontraba limpiando las ropas que le correspondían a la princesa, Emily apareció con una capucha para evitar ser reconocida, sin importar lo sucia que Shen estuviera por su labor o cuanto sudara, así como también lo maltrechas que pudieran estar sus ropas, para los ojos de Emily era la visión más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

Conforme la veía trabajar se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que su corazón casi se le saliera del pecho, pues Shen tomo una de sus prendas y creyendo que nadie la observaba, la acerco a su rostro, más exactamente a su nariz y absorbió su aroma, disfrutando de la fragancia que quedo de la princesa en la ropa.

Aquella imagen hizo que Emily sintiera su corazón en la garganta, buscaba una señal de que Shen, la joven a la que tanto admiraba, pudiera sentir lo mismo por ella y al parecer así era.

Pasaron los días después de aquel incidente y Emily no se atrevía a tocar el tema con Shen, pero ella, pudo notar que algo le pasaba a la chica que había cuidado desde hace años y cuando le pregunto lo que pasaba no obtuvo una respuesta alguna, al menos, no de la manera que esperaba.

Ya que tras evadirla por un rato, finalmente Emily no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzo sobre la mujer por la cual su corazón latía con fuerza, besándola en los labios y provocando que Shen abriera sus ojos de golpe.

Cuando ambas se separaron, confundida, avergonzada y sumamente apenada, Emily emprendió la huida con rapidez, dejando a Shen detrás de ella con una expresión que no mostraba más que sorpresa y asombro.

Corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, Emily llego hasta su habitación y se lanzó a la cama, donde comenzó a llorar en silencio por lo que acababa de hacer, sintiéndose lo peor de lo peor, pues ahora existía la posibilidad de que Shen ya no quisiera saber nada de ella, había arruinado las cosas con quien fuera su modelo a seguir, una persona a la cual quería, admiraba y ahora…amaba.

Los días pasaron y Emily no tuvo noticias de Shen en ningún momento, hecho que comenzó a preocuparla y a entristecerla profundamente, su actitud se volvió algo notorio y sus padres se comenzaron a preocupar por ella, más la reina que el rey, pues el rey estaba comenzando a preparar lo que iba a ser la gran sorpresa para su hija una vez que cumpliera los 18 años de edad.

Pero la reina, siendo tan observadora como siempre había sido, así como también conocer por completo a su hija, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Shen, ya que la reina se fijó en que de estar casi todo el tiempo juntas, ahora no se habían vuelto ver y aunque una parte de ella le decía que era mejor estar así, pudo más el amor por su hija que cualquier otro sentimiento.

Una noche, cuando Emily volvió a su habitación se encontró con Shen, quien la esperaba parada ante ella, aquella visión provoco un mar de emociones en la princesa, quien trato de decir algo, pero su lengua se trabo y no pudo decir palabra alguna, así que solo pudo agachar la mirada con pena y vergüenza.

El silencio se volvió sumamente incomodo e insoportable, hasta que finalmente, cuando Emily se dispuso a hablar, Shen se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente, acariciando la mejilla de la princesa con ternura, poco a poco cerro la distancia entre las dos y la beso en los labios, un beso lleno de amor y de emoción.

Cuando se separaron, ambas volvieron a quedarse en silencio, al tiempo que Shen miraba a los ojos de la princesa y viceversa, Emily se quedó sumamente sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar, así como también confundida, pero todas sus dudas se convirtieron en dicha, así como también preocupación, asombro y demás cuando la lavandera se acercó hasta su oreja…

-Yo también-le murmuro en un tono de voz que hizo que Emily sintiera escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Tras decir esas palabras, Shen abandono la habitación, dejando a Emily pasmada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero poco a poco, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de felicidad y amor.

Al día siguiente, Emily salió con un semblante completamente diferente de su habitación y sin pensarlo ni un poco, corrió rumbo a la lavandería, donde Shen ya estaba realizando sus labores diarias, corriendo a su lado, la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda, tomando por sorpresa a Shen, pero no evitando que se abrazara a los brazos de la princesa.

Ambas estuvieron así por algunos segundos, que les pareció horas, mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, ajenas a que la reina observaba todo oculta detrás de una pared, sintiendo un sinfín de emociones ante lo que miraba, por un lado quiso detener ese abrazo, pero algo la detenía, no se sentía capaz de hacer eso, especialmente al ver la gran sonrisa que su hija tenía en esos momentos.

Optando por retirarse, la reina dejo que su hija disfrutara de ese momento, una vez que quedaron solas (aunque no lo supieron en ningún momento), Shen se dio la vuelta y aunque era un poco más alta que Emily, eso no evitaba que la princesa la viera como lo más hermoso que existía en todo el mundo, acercando sus labios de nuevo a ella, volvió a besarla con profunda pasión y amor, un beso que no tardó en ser correspondido.

Los días pasaron y la relación de ambas se volvió algo secreto, aunque Emily quería gritar lo mucho que amaba a Shen y viceversa; Shen le hizo ver que no todos aprobarían esa relación, además de que le preocupaba mucho la reacción que los padres de la princesa pudieran tener, especialmente el rey, que era conocido por tener una mente demasiado conservadora.

Así que la relación de ambas fue un secreto para todos en el reino, a los ojos de los demás, solo eran dos amigas que disfrutaban de hablar y de estar juntas, a nadie le parecía extraño, pues desde pequeña, Shen siempre estuvo al tanto de la princesa, cuidándola y protegiéndola como una guardiana, hecho que la reina agradecía enormemente, pues en ocasiones, los deberes reales no le permitían atender a su hija como ella se merecía.

Más los días no tardaron en convertirse en semanas y las semanas en meses, pronto, más de uno comenzó a sospechar de la relación que ambas tenían, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar por miedo a ser castigadas por el rey, pero el secreto ya no era tan secreto y las cosas siempre podrían salirse de control de maneras que nunca esperamos.

Un día como cualquier otro, todo parecía estar normal, la princesa despertó de su sueño y corrió a desayunar con sus padres, el rey parecía estar de muy buen humor ese día, mientras que la reina se veía algo seria y preocupada, hecho que extraño a la princesa.

-Hija mía, que gusto que hayas llegado-dijo el rey sonriendo-hoy es un día sumamente importante, el día en que finalmente lo conocerás-.

-¿Conocer a quien padre?-pregunto Emily confundida.

El rey aumento su sonrisa al ver la cara confundida de su hija-A tu futuro esposo, el futuro rey de este reino, el príncipe Felipe-respondió su padre sonriendo emocionado.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Emily levantándose de golpe de su asiento y tomando por sorpresa a su padre, cuya sonrisa desapareció un poco.

-Bueno…sé que es una noticia impactante, ya que nunca te lo mencionamos antes, pero bueno…ya estás en edad para saber que fuiste comprometida desde muy pequeña con el hijo del reino vecino, el príncipe Felipe, él llegara dentro de dos días para finalmente conocer a su futura esposa, si todo sale bien, como espero, se casaran en tres días-.

-¿Qué?-el grito de Emily sacudió todo el salón y el rey perdió su sonrisa por completo.

-Vamos hija, no es para que te pongas así, esta es una noticia que debería darte una gran dicha-dijo levantándose.

-¿Casarme con un completo extraño es algo dichoso? ¡Padre…yo…me niego…no puedo casarme con alguien que no conozco…!-.

-Hija, por favor, se razonable, este evento será la unificación de nuestros reinos, una alianza que nos ayudara no solo a ser de los más fuertes para resistir a los invasores, sino también para poder conquistar a nuestros enemigos-aseguro el rey.

-¡Pero…padre…no quiero…no quiero casarme con alguien que no conozco y que no amo!-gritaba Emily desesperada.

-¡Por favor Emily! ¡Estás diciendo tonterías!-exclamo el rey tratando de contenerse-¿Amor? Esas son solo fantasías, debes pensar por el bien de tu reino, es tu responsabilidad, además ¿Qué puedes saber tú, una jovencita, del amor?-.

Emily apretó los puños, la idea de casarse estaba en su cabeza, provocando que la golpeara con fuerza y finalmente no pudo soportar más, especialmente porque su padre continúo su discurso de que ella no sabía nada del amor y que no era nadie para decirlo.

-¡Porque yo ya amo a alguien!-grito Emily, tomando por sorpresa a su padre y horrorizando a su madre.

El rey se levantó de su asiento con fuerza y miro a su hija con los ojos desorbitados-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto sin poderse creer lo que su hija había dicho, esperando que todo eso haya sido un malentendido o que escucho mal.

-Yo ya amo a alguien padre-repitió Emily-no me puedo casar con ese tal Felipe porque yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien-.

El rey miraba a su hija fijamente y pudo ver en sus ojos que no estaba mintiendo, realmente ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es el hombre que se atreve a reclamar tu corazón? ¡Exijo saber quién es el hombre que piensa que puede…!-.

-¡Es Shen!-grito Emily y el terror en los ojos de la reina aumento.

Si el rey antes estaba impactado, ahora estaba más que sorprendido, horrorizado, incrédulo, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, eso debía ser, pero los ojos en su hija le demostraban que estaba hablando muy en serio.

-¿Shen? ¿La lavandera? Tú…mi hija…se enamoró…de una lavandera…de una mujer… ¡UNA MUJER!-bramo el rey furioso y asustando a Emily, antes de que la princesa pudiera hacer algo, su padre arremetió contra ella y la sujeto con fuerza de los hombros-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo hija mía? ¿Qué clase de estupideces son esas?-.

Emily miro a su padre con miedo, pero se armó de valor para seguir-No son estupideces ni tonterías, es la verdad, yo amo a Shen, ella es la persona a la que mi corazón escogió, estoy segura de ello-.

El rey se quedó en blanco, pálido como un fantasma, al tiempo que sentía como una gran furia crecía en su interior, furioso, el rey calló a su hija de una fuerte cachetada, acusándola de impura, sucia y depravada, así como también gritando que blasfemia como esa jamás sería aceptada y que más le valía olvidarse de toda esa tontería.

Más Emily no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso a su padre, levantándose con dificultad y mirándolo con tristeza, decepción, pero también determinación, Emily le aseguro que jamás se casara con ningún príncipe, pues su corazón le pertenecía a Shen y eso era algo que su padre nunca podría cambiar.

El rey ardió en furia, más antes de poder hacer algo, su hija salió corriendo del salón antes de que algo pasara, la reina no hizo nada más que mirar, mientras el rey gritaba furioso, llamando a su hija e exigiéndole que volviera, pero la princesa no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Corriendo sin parar llego hasta la que sabía era la habitación de Shen, entrando de manera abrupta y tomando por sorpresa a la lavandera, quien se asustó al ver en qué estado llegaba Emily, quien echándose a los brazos de la chica le conto todo lo que paso, conforme hablaba, el rostro de Shen se llenaba de muchas cosas; sorpresa, furia por lo que el rey le hizo a su princesa y demás cosas.

-Shen…él quiere obligarme a casarme con alguien que no quiero…no puedo hacerlo…simplemente no puedo-dijo Emily llorando.

-Tranquila, no dejare que te vuelva a lastimar-aseguro Shen, cuando el sonido de varios pasos capto la atención de ambas, Shen se dio cuenta de que se trataba del rey, quien iba acompañado por varios de sus hombres.

Shen se dispuso a salir a encarar al rey, pero Emily la detuvo-¿Qué haces? Si sales te matara-declaro con terror.

-Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada después de que lastimo a mi princesa-dijo Shen.

-¡No lo hagas por favor!-suplico Emily viéndola con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?-pregunto Shen mirándola con seriedad.

Emily no respondió de inmediato, guardo silencio un momento y finalmente le dijo lo que pensaba, haciendo que los ojos de Shen se abrieran de golpe por lo que Emily estaba sugiriendo hacer.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada con llave y trabada con una sillada desde el interior cuando el rey arribo acompañado de un puñado de guardias-¡Derríbenla!-ordeno con fiereza.

Los guardias acataron la orden y tiraron la puerta con fuerza, pero cuando entraron al lugar no encontraron rastro alguno ni de la princesa ni de Shen, solo una ventana abierta, misma por la cual ambas habían escapado.

Furioso y con una mirada que claramente decía que iba a acabar con la vida de esa miserable lavandera que enveneno la mente de su hija, el rey ordeno a sus soldados que las buscaran por todo el castillo.

Por su parte, Emily y Shen llegaron a los establos del castillo, donde rápidamente escogieron a uno de los caballos más veloces de todo el reino, subiendo a su lomo, se dispusieron a emprender la huida, pero una figura les cerró el paso, provocando que Shen detuviera el avance del caballo con fuerza, mirando a quien las detenía.

-Mamá-murmuro Emily preocupada de que su madre intentara detenerlas o peor, le avisara a su padre y a los soldados.

Más la reina simplemente continuo su caminata como si nada-Que día tan bello para salir a pasear en caballo, solo espero que las personas que deseen hacerlo se apresuren a irse antes de que suceda algo que las detenga-dijo con simpleza al tiempo que seguía caminando.

Tanto Emily como Shen se quedaron estáticas ante las palabras de la reina, pero no tardaron en hacer lo que les dijo, así que jalando las riendas del caballo con fuerza, este comenzó su galope lejos del castillo, aunque antes de alejarse por completo, Emily volteo a ver a su madre y le agradeció en silencio.

La reina solo permaneció en silencio en todo momento, sintiendo como su única hija se marchaba para nunca más volver, tal vez fuera algo extremo, pero ella ya se esperaba ese resultado desde hace tiempo, después de todo, conocía a su esposo a la perfección y sabía la clase de reacción que tendría cuando se enterara de todo, por eso, en secreto, tuvo un caballo listo para cuando llegara ese momento, no fue una coincidencia que encontraran a uno de los mejores caballos listo para el galope, ella lo preparo desde hacía tiempo.

Fue cuando el rey hizo acto de aparición-¿Dónde está Emily?-le cuestiono a su esposa mirándola con mucha rabia en su rostro, señal de que todavía estaba más que dispuesto a cometer una barbaridad.

-No la he visto mi rey, solo espero que se encuentre bien-respondió la reina con tono tranquilo.

-¡Mi rey! ¡Falta uno de los caballos de los establos!-informo un soldado.

El rey no necesito pensarlo mucho para saber dónde se encontraba el caballo faltante-¡Búsquenlas por todos lados! ¡Encuéntrenlas y maten a la lavandera, pero traigan a Emily con vida!-indico el rey.

-¡Si mi rey!-.

-¡Alto!-el rey detuvo a sus soldados, quienes lo miraron confundidos-pensándolo bien, alisten a mi caballo, quiero tener el placer de ejecutar a esa sucia hechicera que engatuso a mi hija-sentencio el rey con furia y odio en su tono de voz.

Al mismo tiempo, Emily y Shen se alejaban cada vez más del castillo, así como de las tierras del reino, siempre evitando llegar a la aldea, donde seguramente sería el primer sitio en donde las buscarían.

Siguieron cabalgando por mucho tiempo, ninguna de las dos sabía a ciencia cierta que tanto lo hicieron, pero el caballo no se detuvo en ningún momento, es más, ni siquiera se detuvieron para comer o descansar un poco, lo único que querían era alejarse todo lo posible del reino y del rey en especial, hecho que le dolía mucho a Emily, pues se trataba de su propio padre, le dolía mucho que no haya sido capaz de aceptar su amor por Shen, realmente se sentía sumamente dolida y traicionada.

Finalmente, la noche comenzó a caer sobre ellas, pronto, el caballo ya no pudo seguir y se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que ambas por poco se cayeran, por suerte, lograron sostenerse a tiempo, Shen noto el cansancio del caballo y opto que lo mejor era que descansaran, al menos por un rato.

Sin embargo, pronto repararon en que no solo estaban cansadas, sino hambrientas y desgraciadamente no tenían nada de comida con ellas, lo cual significaba un grave problema, Shen se preocupó mucho y no por ella, sino por su amada princesa, le preocupaba que no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para seguir, pero entonces reparo en algo que no había notado por las prisas.

Y es que el caballo tenía un par de bolas a los costados, era increíble que ninguna de las dos se haya percatado de eso antes, pero supuso que con todo el ajetreo no hubo oportunidad de notar nada de eso, acercándose a las mismas y abriendo una, descubrió que eran víveres para una semana, comida y agua, hecho que la sorprendió.

Shen no tardo en comprender lo que pasaba, la reina debió haberlos puesto ahí para ayudarlas, eso hizo que se sintiera profundamente agradecida con ella, no solo por ayudarlas a escapar, sino también a sobrevivir.

-Princesa…-.

-Puedes dejar de llamarme así Shen-dijo Emily-ya no soy más una princesa, no desde hoy-agrego con tono triste.

Shen miro a su amada con profunda pena y se sentó a su lado-Lamento mucho lo que paso, ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes-dijo abrazándola.

Emily comenzó a llorar-No puedo creerlo…mi padre…mi propio padre me…rechazo de esa manera…-dijo llorando.

Shen no la soltó en ningún momento, simplemente apretó más su agarre sobre la chica que amaba, ella también se sentía muy mal por ella, así como también decepcionada y furiosa, nunca espero que el rey fuera tan cerrado.

-Llora…llora mi amor…llora-decía Shen con tono comprensivo, al tiempo que ella también lloraba, pues su corazón sentía el dolor de su amada princesa.

Paso algo de tiempo para que Emily se calmara, una vez que lo hizo, Shen prosiguió a encender una fogata y le mostro la comida que encontró en las bolsas que estaban en el caballo, ambas comieron en silencio, degustando los platillos, vaya que estaban hambrientas y en medio del escape no se dieron cuenta de eso, mientras el caballo se concentraba en comer de los pastizales cercanos.

-Creo que esta noche descansaremos aquí-dijo Shen-mañana continuaremos el viaje-.

-Shen… ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Emily con algo de miedo.

Shen se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en lo que harían a partir de ahora, era claro que no podían volver al reino, sería sumamente peligroso para ambas, pero tampoco tenían un plan, así que Shen tomo una decisión.

-Creo que lo mejor será descansar por esta noche, mañana pensaremos en algo-dijo Shen recostándose sobre el pasto-anda, recuéstate en mí-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Emily sonrojándose mucho.

-Sé que no es tan cómodo como una cama lujosa como la que tenía, pero es mejor a que duerma en el piso-dijo Shen sonriéndole-no se preocupe, yo puedo dormir sobre el pasto-.

Emily miro a Shen un momento, no estaba muy convencida de eso, que Shen durmiera en el piso y ella sobre su cuerpo no parecía la mejor manera de dormir, pero Shen le insistió con la mirada, asegurándole que estaba bien, sin estar del todo convencida, Emily accedió a su petición y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Shen, quien sonrió.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Emily mirando a su amada.

-Lo estoy, no se preocupe por mí, yo…-.

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme de esa manera tan respetuosa?-pregunto Emily comenzando a hartarse-ya no soy más una princesa, soy solo yo, Emily, una simple chica, así que por favor, deja de llamarme así, de tratarme de "usted", trátame de "tú"-pidió mirándola a los ojos.

Shen se quedó muda ante aquella petición, al tiempo que pensaba en la propuesta de quien era la chica de sus sueños, poco a poco sonrió-De acuerdo, pero con una condición-.

-¿Qué condición?-pregunto Emily.

-Que me dejes seguir llamándote "princesa"-expuso Shen, sorprendiendo a Emily no solo por la condición, sino porque la tuteo-ya que aunque no te sientas así, para mí sigues siendo una hermosa princesa, MI princesa-.

-Shen…-Emily sintió deseos de llorar, para luego acercarse lentamente a la mujer y besarla con amor-acepto tu condición…te amo mucho-.

-Yo también te amo-aseguro Shen acariciándole la cabellera a su hermosa princesa, pero todavía quería estar segura de algo-princesa…dime… ¿se arrepiente de esto?-pregunto sin dejar de acariciarle su cabello.

-¿De qué?-.

-De haber dejado su hogar y todo atrás por mí, una humilde lavandera-señalo Shen-sé que la hice perder muchas y realmente…lamento mucho todos los problemas que le cause-.

Emily guardo silencio un momento, para luego alzar la vista y ver a su amada-No me arrepiento de nada-aseguro sonriéndole-me habría arrepentido mucho más de haberme quedado en el reino para casarme con un príncipe que ni siquiera conozco…no entiendo cómo puede la gente querer que alguien se case así nada más, me parece ridículo-.

-Desgraciadamente el mundo es así mi amor, la perfección no existe, si así fuera, tu y yo habríamos podido estar juntas sin tener que huir del reino, de tu hogar, pero te confieso que yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…en verdad no sé qué habría hecho si hubiera visto que intentaban casarte con un completo extraño-.

-Me alegra de escuchar eso-dijo Emily bostezando un poco-supongo que es hora de dormir…-.

-Sí, descansa mi princesa, mañana pensaremos en lo que haremos-le aseguro Shen besándola en la frente y siguió con su tarea de acariciarle el cabello a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Poco a poco, Emily comenzó a quedarse dormida en el pecho de Shen, sintiendo la respiración de la mujer que amaba, así como también siendo arrullada por los latidos del corazón de Shen, definitivamente no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, esta era su vida, su decisión y nadie iba a separarla de su amada Shen, ni siquiera su padre.

Shen siguió despierta unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que finalmente el sueño y también comenzó a invadirla, quedándose profundamente dormida, con Emily en sus brazos, mientras el caballo se quedaba en pie, haciendo guardia o al menos, eso parecía estar haciendo.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar todo el lugar, poco a poco, revelando los rostros apacibles de ambas chicas, siendo Shen la primera en despertar y al ver la posición del sol se dio cuenta de que habían dormido mucho tiempo.

Shen se dio cuenta de que su princesa todavía estaba dormida en su pecho, provocando que sonriera de forma amorosa, podría acostumbrarse a eso, pero no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de esa visión, no cuando todavía les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

-Princesa, despierta amor, ya es hora de levantarse-dijo Shen sonriéndole de manera cariñosa.

Poco a poco, Emily abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos amorosos de su amada-Buenos días-saludo dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-Buenos días-correspondió Shen volviéndola a besar.

Tomaron un desayuno rápido para tomar energías y cuando ya estuvieron listas para seguir, montaron el caballo de nuevo y retomaron la marcha, solo que esta vez, Shen llevaba a Emily abrazada al frente suyo, la ex princesa solo podía disfrutar de esa agradable sensación, pero aún quedaba algo que resolver.

-Shen… ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?-pregunto Emily con cierto temor en su tono de voz.

Shen se quedó pensando un momento, ya tenía una idea de lo que podrían hacer, misma que se le ocurrió durante el transcurso de la noche-Ya lo he pensado y creo que lo mejor sería seguir rumbo al pueblo que se encuentra al oeste-.

-¿Por qué a ese lugar?-volvió a preguntar Emily.

-Porque en ese lugar hay barcos que zarpan diariamente, es un pueblo cercano al mar, podríamos tomar uno de ellos para volver a mi país natal, donde podremos vivir sin miedo a que tu padre nos alcance, donde podré besarte y decirte cuanto te amo de cientos de maneras-aseguro Shen mirándola con cariño.

Emily sonrió al escuchar eso-Me encantaría que eso pasara-aseguro sonriendo.

-Pero quiero que me digas si estás de acuerdo con esa idea-dijo Shen.

-Lo estoy, aunque…me entristece la idea de que jamás volveré a ver a mis padres…pero creo que prefiero eso a que me obliguen a casarme con alguien a quien no amo-confeso apenada.

Shen beso la frente de su amada con cariño y continuaron la marcha, según Shen, llegarían al pueblo indicado dentro de tres días, eso siempre y cuando no se detuvieran más que lo necesario, es decir; comer y dormir, no sería fácil llegar ahí y mucho menos encontrar transporte, pero ambas estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de lograr su cometido.

El asunto de la comida no fue un problema, la reina se aseguró de darles provisiones como para una semana, luego ellas tendrían que ver cómo se las arreglarían, pues no tenían nada de dinero, aunque Shen pensó que algo que podrían hacer una vez que llegaran al pueblo sería vender el caballo para poder pagar el viaje, por fortuna, era un caballo joven y fuerte, de los mejores que existían en todo el reino.

El viaje fue agradable en cierto modo y desagradable en otros, pues pese a todo, Emily seguía siendo en cierta forma una princesa y eso hacía que estuviera acostumbrada a muchas cosas, entre ellas la de bañarse prácticamente a diario, eso Shen lo sabía a la perfección, por eso en cuanto encontraron un río con agua lo bastante cristalina, Shen se detuvo y le dio oportunidad de bañarse.

Emily agradeció el gesto de su amada, pero cuando le pregunto que si no quería bañarse con ella, Shen le aseguro que no era necesario, pero para su mala suerte, Emily fue tan insistente que al final Shen no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Ambas se desnudaron y se dispusieron a nadar, aunque cuando vieron sus cuerpos desnudos un extraño calor corrió por sus cuerpos, pero en Emily también hubo algo de asombro y tristeza.

Ya que la espalda de Emily, así como sus piernas y brazos estaban marcados por cicatrices, mismos que representaban su vida antes de llegar al reino, pues junto con su madre trabajaron para amos sumamente abusivos y crueles, los cuales las castigaban de manera brutal, siempre a latigazos, hasta que finalmente Shen pudo escapar, pero le costó a la vida a su madre, pues murió para salvarla.

-Shen…yo…-.

-Sé lo que piensa…lamento mucho que esto…-Shen miro su cuerpo con desagrado-no sea digno de algo tan hermoso como tú-dijo con tristeza.

Emily se acercó a Shen y la tomo de la mano con mucha dulzura, cariño y amor, cuando Shen la miro, Emily le dio un nuevo beso, una vez que se separaron, Emily toco aquellas cicatrices, no lo hacía con mala intención, sus manos se sentían sumamente suaves en la piel dañada de Shen.

-No vuelvas a decir eso...tienes un hermoso cuerpo-aseguro Emily-estas heridas…son solo una muestra de lo valiente que has sido en todos esos momentos de sufrimiento, te amo demasiado y ahora que veo estas marcas…te admiro mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía-.

-No merezco esa admiración-reconoció Shen.

-Mereces eso y más-aseguro Emily volviendo a besarla-anda, vamos a nadar-invito la princesa.

Ambas nadaron en ese río por varios minutos, que parecieron horas, el agua estaba sumamente deliciosa, poco a poco, Shen comenzó a perder aquella timidez y miedo que sentía de mostrar su cuerpo, maravillándose con lo hermosa que era su princesa, en serio la amaba y mucho, realmente no habría podido soportar la idea de verla caminar hacia el altar para desposarse con otro, siempre le estaría agradecida a la reina por lo que hizo por ambas.

Acercándose a Emily con mucho cuidado, la abrazo por la espalda, asustándola un poco por aquella repentina acción, pero sin poder evitar reírse, Emily se volteó y la beso de nuevo, un beso que poco a poco comenzó a tomar un rumbo completamente diferente.

Dirigiéndose al suave pasto de la orilla, Shen deposito a Emily en el mismo, sin dejar de besarla, para luego pasar a su cuello y más abajo, mientras que Emily acariciaba todo lo que podía de su amada, esa fue la primera vez que sus corazones, almas y cuerpos se fundieron en un solo ser.

Tras ese momento tan mágico, en la cual ambas sonreían de manera algo tonta, finalmente se vistieron, comieron un poco y retomaron su camino, siempre riéndose como si fueran dos niñas pequeñas que acababan de hacer alguna travesura.

El primer día paso sin problema alguno, decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de un frondoso pino, cenaron y durmieron abrazadas, con Shen recargada al tronco del pino y con Emily recostada en su regazo, aunque estaban cómodas de esa manera, ninguna de las dos podía dejar de pensar de que les encantaría estar así…en una cama.

El segundo día comenzó y nuevamente siguieron su camino, pronto llegarían hasta el pueblo indicado, Shen calculaba que podrían llegar al día siguiente o hasta pasado mañana, pero mientras viajaban no dejaban de disfrutar del paisaje que constantemente se encontraban, llegaron a un prado de flores sumamente hermoso, mismo que era un deleite para los ojos de cualquier persona.

Emily se bajó del caballo y comenzó a correr por las flores, provocando que varios pájaros salieran volando algo asustados por la repentina aparición de esa intrusa, quien también se asustó por ello, provocando que Shen se riera algo divertida por lo que atestiguo.

Descendiendo del caballo, Shen se acercó a su princesa y la ayudo a levantarse, para luego recoger una pequeña flor del suelo y colocarla en su cabello-Quiero que tengas esa flor como una muestra de mi amor y quiero que la consideres una propuesta…-dijo Shen algo nerviosa.

-¿Propuesta? ¿Una propuesta de qué?-pregunto Emily confundida.

-Una propuesta de que…quiero que de alguna manera posible…seas mi esposa-dijo Shen y Emily abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso.

Shen solo desvió la mirada sintiéndose sumamente tonta con lo que acababa de hacer y decir, pero Emily no tardo en abrazarla con fuerza, llenándola de besos en todo el rostro, al tiempo que repetía sí sin detenerse ni una sola vez, provocando que Shen cayera al suelo, llevándola con ella y quedando Emily sobre ella, lo que provoco que ambas rieran divertidas.

El único testigo de aquella relación tan bella y llena de amor no era otro más que el caballo, que solo se dedicaba a comer cuando se detenían un momento, pero debes en cuando volteaba a ver a las que eran sus dueñas, como si aquel acto de dos humanos hembras fuera lo más curioso que haya visto en toda su equina vida.

Finalmente, ambas chicas volvieron a su lomo y siguieron su rumbo, solo que esta vez, Emily pidió ser quien llevara al caballo y apenas lo hizo, salieron a todo galope, provocando que Shen se abrazara con fuerza a la cintura de su princesa, nunca se imaginó eso de ella.

Emily estaba galopando a gran velocidad, sintiéndose sumamente libre, el viento levantando su cabello y la velocidad con la que el caballo iba la hacía sentir como no se sentía nunca, pues aunque solía pasear con sus padres a caballo, nunca le permitían ir a toda velocidad.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Emily bajo del caballo temblorosa por la emoción que sentía, mientras que Shen estaba algo asustada y pálida, sintiendo un gran alivio cuando sus pies finalmente tocaron tierra, era tal su alivio que termino por caer de rodillas agradeciendo a todos los Dioses.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan exagerada, no fue tan malo-dijo Emily sonriendo divertida.

Shen quiso regañarla, pero la sonrisa que tenía Emily en su rostro la detuvo, así que decidió pasarlo solo esa vez, una princesa vive con demasiadas restricciones y para Emily fue una experiencia totalmente nueva y llena de emoción.

La noche volvió a caer sobre ellas, al tiempo que se sentaban alrededor de una nueva fogata que encendieron para cenar, hablando de cualquier cosa, ya fuera importante o simplemente algo para tener que hacer, siempre riéndose de algunas cosas.

-¿Cuándo crees que lleguemos hasta el pueblo?-pregunto Emily.

-Ya no falta mucho, espero que para mañana ya estemos llegando-dijo Shen.

-Si me dejas llevar el caballo a mí es posible que lo hagamos-sugirió Emily sonriéndole de forma cariñosa y divertida.

-Olvídalo-expreso Shen con tono serio y Emily le saco la lengua de manera juguetona, para luego recostarse más en ella.

-No puedo esperar que estemos lejos de aquí, podremos iniciar juntas de nuevo y ser felices-dijo Emily.

-No dejare que nadie te aparte de mí, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntas-aseguro Shen abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Me lo prometes?-pregunto Emily mirándola con cierto temor.

-Lo juro-aseguro Shen abrazándola con mayor fuerza.

Poco a poco, el sueño comenzó a vencerlas, quedándose profundamente dormidas, el sol del nuevo día fue la señal de que debían seguir, se encontraban avanzando por un sendero, cuando un extraño olor llego a la nariz de Emily, uno que parecía estar mezclado entre salado y húmedo.

-Ya estamos cerca del mar-dijo Shen y siguieron su avance.

Efectivamente, ante ellas quedo nada más y nada menos que el majestuoso océano, imponiéndose ante ellas con sus olas, Emily quedo fascinada, nunca había visto el mar en su vida, era la visión más hermosa que jamás pudo soñar.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Shen mirándola.

-Me encanta-reconoció Emily emocionada-no puedo creer que me haya perdido de algo como esto toda mi vida-.

-Pues ahora te prometo otra cosa, cuando lleguemos a mi tierra natal, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para conseguir una casa cerca del mar-aseguro Shen sonriéndole de manera cariñosa y amorosa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-.

-Por mi vida-aseguro Shen besándola de nuevo.

Ambas continuaron su marcha por el mar, solo que esta vez bajaron del caballo y comenzaron a caminar descalzas por la orilla del mismo, sintiendo las olas del mar sobre sus dedos, dándoles un agradable cosquilleo, Emily no pudo evitar sentirse como una niña ante ese hermoso espectáculo, dejando a Shen con una gran sonrisa.

El pueblo ya se encontraba a pocas horas, pronto podrían llegar e iniciaran la siguiente etapa de su viaje, Emily avanzo unos cuantos pasos adelante, mientras Shen caminaba algo atrás por llevar al caballo, siempre sonriendo de manera cariñosa.

Cuando Emily volteo a verla, lo hizo con una sonrisa, misma que Shen correspondió del mismo modo, pero poco a poco, la sonrisa de Emily comenzó a desaparecer, dando paso a una mirada de terror, hecho que extraño a Shen, más antes de que pudiera preguntar que ocurría, una flecha cayó muy cerca de ellas, al voltear se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Emily!-el rey y varios de sus hombres las habían encontrado.

-¡Corre!-grito Shen al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Emily y ambas comenzaron a huir, no hubo tiempo de subir al caballo, el cual solo comenzó a alterarse, levantándose sobre sus patas traseras y lanzando varias patadas hacia el aire con las delanteras.

Shen y Emily corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, más el rey y sus hombres ya casi estaban sobre ellas, fue cuando uno de los soldados del rey disparo una flecha más, misma que atravesó una pierna de Shen.

-¡Shen!-grito Emily ante eso, al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto angustiada.

Shen miro a Emily con ojos llenos de angustia y de preocupación-vete-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Vete!-grito Shen con fuerza.

-No…no te dejare…-aseguro Emily abrazándola con fuerza, al tiempo que Shen hacía todo lo posible por que la soltara y se marchara, pero por más que trataba todo era inútil, fue cuando Emily se separó de ella y avanzo hasta quedar entre ella, su padre y los soldados.

Al ver eso, el rey ordeno que todos se detuvieran-Por fin te alcanzamos Emily-dijo el rey bajando del caballo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres padre?-cuestiono Emily mirándolo desafiante.

-Vine para llevarte de regreso a casa y apartarte de esta vil bruja que ha envenado tu mente con tonterías-respondió el rey.

-¡No son tonterías! ¡Yo en serio amo a Shen y no quiero separarme de ella!-aseguro Emily.

-¡Cállate!-bramo el rey volviendo abofetearla-¡Eres una princesa y vas a comportarte como…!-el rey se vio callado cuando para asombro de todos, Shen se levantó de manera sorpresa y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, dejándolo atónito a él y a sus hombres.

-¡Si vuelve a golpear a MI princesa no seré responsable de mis actos!-advirtió mirando al rey con furia.

Emily se sintió más que emocionada al ver eso, para luego encarar a su padre-Si ser una princesa implica renunciar a mi amor por Shen entonces ¡Ya no quiero ser una princesa!-aseguro con fuerza-¡No quiero casarme con alguien que no conozco y que tampoco amo!-tomo la mano de Shen con firmeza-¡Amo a Shen y quiero casarme con ella!-.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Esas cosas van en contra de las leyes de Dios!-bramo el rey.

-¿Las leyes de Dios o las tuyas?-cuestiono Emily desafiante.

El rey tembló al escuchar eso-¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!-bramo mirando a Shen con furia y odio-¡Tu convertiste a mi hija en…en…!-.

-¿En qué?-reto Emily.

-¡Una hereje! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Un ser asqueroso!-bramo el rey con furia y aunque Emily se sintió dolida por esas palabras tan crueles, en ningún momento titubeo.

-Me da igual lo que tú pienses de mí-dijo Emily dándose la vuelta y ayudando a Shen a levantarse-si en serio me odias tanto para decirme esas cosas…entonces es mejor que me te olvides de mí, porque yo me olvidare de ti, me marchare con Shen y jamás volverás a verme-aseguro Emily disponiéndose a hacer lo que dijo.

El rey solo se quedó mudo ante eso, al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza, por lo que rápidamente le arrebato una ballesta a uno de sus soldados-¡Tú eres la responsable!-declaro mirando a Shen con odio-¡Tu corrompiste a mi hija bruja asquerosa!-.

Shen miro al rey de manera seria y desafiante, sin importarle el arma que estaba usando, se soltó de Emily y avanzo hacia el rey, todo para angustia de la princesa, Shen cojeaba debido al dolor que sentía en su pierna, pero en ningún momento retrocedió y fue cuando el rey disparo la flecha.

Todo paso muy rápido, la flecha atravesó a su objetivo con fuerza…el problema…fue el objetivo equivocado del rey…

-¡EMILY!-grito Shen, pues en el último momento, la princesa se interpuso en el disparo, siendo ella quien lo recibiera, la flecha la atravesó por la espalda, quedando frente a frente con Shen y dejando congelado al rey.

Emily comenzó a caer al suelo, más Shen la sostuvo entre sus brazos, viéndola fijamente en todo momento y llorando de manera angustiada-No…no…quédate conmigo…mi amor…por favor no…-suplicaba Shen llorando desconsolada, sus lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Emily, quien poco a poco cerro los ojos, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Shen, para finalmente quedar en el sueño eterno-no…no… ¡NO!-grito Shen con dolor-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-cuestionaba con dolor y furia, mirando al rey con lágrimas en los ojos.

El rey no reaccionaba, estaba estático ante la escena que veía, no quería creerlo, no podía ser posible…su hija…él…mato a su propia hija…Shen beso la frente y los labios de su amada, como si de alguna manera esperara que esto la despertara, al ver que no pasaba, Shen se quitó la flecha que tenía incrustada en su pierna, lo que le provocó una mueca de dolor, pero no era comparado al dolor de su corazón.

-Te lo prometí…lo jure…nada nos va a separar…-expuso al tiempo que enterraba la flecha con fuerza en un costado de su abdomen, provocando que sangrara a gran velocidad.

Shen cayó al lado de su amada y con sus últimas fuerzas se arrastró hasta ella, abrazándola con todo lo que le quedaba en fuerzas, para finalmente cerrar sus ojos, aspirando por última vez el cabello de quien amaba, con las olas del mar mojando sus cuerpos y llevándose la sangre de ambas.

El rey finalmente reacciono y corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su hija, viendo la manera en que esa mujer la abrazaba, a pesar de que ahora estaba muerta, era un abrazo que claramente indicaba que nunca la iba a soltar, entonces todo lo golpeo con fuerza…ellas realmente se amaban…se amaban profundamente y él…llorando desconsolado por su testarudez y por lo que hizo, el rey cayó de rodillas en el suelo y grito con fuerza.

Pasado algo de tiempo, un mensajero se presentó ante la reina, quien solo esperaba que su esposo no haya encontrado a su hija, más la noticia que recibió…le dio un duro golpe al corazón, sentándose en su trono, la reina lloro como nunca lo había hecho, al tiempo que imploraba a Dios que todo fuera falso, que todo era mentira, más era la triste realidad…su hija murió…su pequeña había muerto junto a la mujer que amo.

Tras sepultar ambos cuerpos en aquella playa, el rey, lleno de remordimientos volvió a su reino junto con sus tropas, maldiciéndose por lo estúpido que fue y que costó la vida de dos inocentes, siendo su hija de uno de ellos…todo por no aceptarla como era…todo por no aceptar su decisión…creyendo estúpidamente que se encontraba bajo algún embrujo provocado por Shen…no pudo entender que ambas se amaban de verdad y ahora viviría con ese remordimiento por el resto de su miserable vida.

El manto de la noche cubrió la playa, al tiempo que la luz de la luna provocaba que la marea subiera un poco, llegando hasta donde ambas mujeres estaban sepultadas, acompañada por la luz de las estrellas algo comenzó a verse en el mar, dos figuras que se miraban con profundo amor, abrazándose y besándose con cariño, siempre al ritmo de las olas, con el sol y la luna como acompañantes, así como un caballo que logro evitar ser llevado de vuelta al reino, el cual se acercó al mar para poder mejor lo que pasaba ante sus ojos de equino.

Los humanos nunca podrían ver con sus ojos lo que él presenciaba y aun si pudieran seguramente no lo comprenderían del todo, pues esas dos figuras eran sus amas, las cuales cumplían con las promesas que se hicieron; jamás separarse y vivir cerca del mar, el cual sería testigo de su amor por la eternidad, el amor que hubo entre dos mujeres; una humilde lavandera y una **princesa que no quería un príncipe.**

 **FIN**


End file.
